Parce que au final, nous avons tous une âme
by jane9699
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les héros d'Infinity War (Multi pairings romance-bromance)
1. Chapter 1

Wanda Maximoff était une survivante.

Son pays avait été détruit par les bombes et la guerre. Ses parents lui avaient été arrachés quand elle était seulement encore une enfant, à un âge où on devrait seulement rire, jouer et sourire.Où on ne devrait subir aucune douleur.Où on en subit pourtant beaucoup, parce que la vie est injuste. Elle est aussi magnifique. Mais pour le voir, il faut accepter la douleur et la surpasser, accepter les échecs et en faire des alliés.

Wanda avait été prise dans les griffes d'Hydra. Transformée en mutante. Conditionnée par des expériences. Ce pouvoir faisait désormais partie d'elle-même. Son frère avait subi le même traitement. Son frère, Pietro, le seul être que Wanda aimait en dehors de ses parents, son jumeau, sa moitié, sa lumière.

Ultron avait manipulé leur soif de vengeance pour les amener vers les ténèbres. Puis était venue la rédemption, parce que Wanda voulait se venger de Tony Stark et de ses alliés, pas détruire des vies innocentes. Alors avec son frère et les Avengers, elle avait combattu Ultron, et y avait laissé une moitié d'elle-même.

Elle en était ressortie brisée. Elle avait cependant pu compter sur l'aide de Vision, qui était comme elle considéré comme un être anormal. Wanda était vue comme un monstre, Vision comme un simple robot. Pourtant Vision ressentait, était doué de conscience et d'amour. Il aimait Wanda. Wanda aimait Vision.

Les Accords les avaient un temps séparés. Wanda avait soutenu Clint face à Vision, parce que Clint était l'équivalent d'un père pour elle et qu'il l'avait acceptée malgré ce qu'elle avait fait à son équipe et à lui-même. Il la soutenait face au Général Ross, qui voulait emprisonner ceux qui refusaient de se soumettre à sa volonté.

Wanda s'était battue aux côtés de son équipe, face à Tony, Natasha et... Vision.

Wanda combattait celui qu'elle aimait, pour des Accords qui avaient été imposés par un imbécile arrogant, dangereux et sanguinaire. Ross voulait diriger et être obéit, peu importe les conséquences.

Wanda s'était retrouvée enfermée comme une criminelle, et grâce à l'aide de Captain America, elle avait pu fuir loin des Etats-Unis, aux côtés de Vision.

L'un et l'autre avaient été dévastés par ce qu'ils avaient dû faire à l'autre. Et ils voulaient juste oublier.

Oublier et s'aimer. Oublier et être en paix.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis les Accords. Vision et Wanda se reposaient en Ecosse, loin de la tourmente.

Puis étaient arrivés Ultron et ses acolytes. Un combat féroce s'était engagé entre les deux camps. Sans l'intervention de Steve et Natasha, Vision et Wanda auraient certainement perdu, les alliés d'Ultron étant d'une immense puissance.

Vision possédant l'une des Pierre d'Infinité, il avait voulu se sacrifier pour tous les sauver, ce à quoi Wanda s'opposait. La sœur de Tchallah avait alors tenté d'extraire la Pierre de Vision sans que cela ne lui enlève la vie, mais ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu mener leur mission à terme, et maintenant Vision suppliait Wanda de l'achever pour les sauver tous.

Elle avait d'abord refusé. Puis elle s'était rendue à l'évidence. Thanos était plus fort qu'eux. Il allait tous les détruire. C'était leur seule chance.

Elle avait vu celui qu'elle aimait mourir de son fait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait déversé sur lui son énergie rouge.

Elle l'avait vu mourir. Elle s'était sentie mourir. Vision était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Il l'avait soutenu, aimé, protégé, chéri. Il l'avait fait femme. Elle avait un temps cru qu'elle aurait une vie normale. Qu'elle pourrait échapper à la folie qu'était sa vie.

Quelle ironie.

Puis elle avait vu Vision renaitre. Elle avait voulu s'interposer. Mais Thanos possédait presque toutes les Pierres d'Infinité et elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ce fou.

Thanos avait désormais toutes les Pierres d'Infinité. Et Vision était bel et bien mort.

Puis Wanda s'était sentie devenir poussière.

Thanos avait imposé sa volonté.

Dans le monde cruel dans lequel nous vivons, il est important de ne jamais laisser tomber. Parce que c'est notre seule chance.

Et Wanda, elle en pensait quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Gamora avait été enlevée de sa planète. Conditionnée pour tuer.

Gamora avait été brisée. Elle avait brisé sa sœur.

Elle avait hait chaque instant de ces vingt années passées aux côtés de Thanos. Elle ne voulait pas régner. Etre comme son père. Lui qui la voyait comme un joyau à l'état brut, pouvant servir sa cause qui causait la dévastation et la peine partout dans le monde.

Gamora n'avait rien en commun avec ce monstre.

Par sa faute, sa vie, son enfance avait été détruite. Sa planète aussi. Elle avait perdu son âme. Elle avait détruite sa _sœur._

Nebula ne voulait qu'une sœur auprès d'elle. Contrairement à Gamora, elle n'avait jamais été la préférée de leur père. Juste un ensemble de pièces que l'on pouvait briser et réassembler à son gré.

Une arme. Un _outil._

Gamora avait toujours été plus douée qu'elle. Toutes ces années passées à se battre... A se détruire...

Elles avaient fini par se retrouver. Un peu. Au prix de cris et de déclarations brutales.

Gamora lui avait demandé pardon. Mais rien ne pourrait effacer ce qu'elles avaient vécu, ce qu'elles s'étaient fait subir.

Et alors que Thanos était cerné par les Avengers, Nebula avait compris.

Gamora était partie.

Thanos avait tué sa fille, pour un pouvoir qui finirait par le détruire. Il avait tué Gamora, cette fille qu'il disait chérir. Il l'avait trainé au pied d'une falaise et l'y avait balancé comme un déchet.

Pour une once de _pouvoir._

Gamora avait rit, croyant qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir cette pierre. Après tout, qui pourrait t-il sacrifier ?

 _« Tu n'aimes personne »_

 _« Oh des larmes, vraiment ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas pour lui. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de l'amour... »_

 _« Pas même pour toi... »_

Elle avait hurlé, s'était débattue. Elle était morte.

Mais même disparue, elle hantait Thanos. La petite fille qu'il avait enlevé s'était tournée vers lui, et l'avait fixé de ses yeux perçants.

 _« Qu'est ce que cela t'a coûté ? »_

 _« Tout. »_

Alors à quoi bon ?

Nebula avait été la première à comprendre. Elle connaissait Thanos mieux que quiconque. Elle avait senti un immense vide s'insinuer en elle, entre les exclamations de rage de Quill et les tentatives désespérées de Tony pour le calmer.

Quill qui aimait passionnément sa sœur. Sous ses apparences prétentieuses, il y avait un gamin qui avait perdu sa famille trop tôt. Qui avait été trahi trop de fois.

Parfois les parallèles étaient troublants.

Gamora et Peter s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Parfois la vie était cruelle.

On vous enlevait votre âme pour vous la redonner... Et mieux vous l'ôter.

Mais cela signifiait que l'on avait une âme, justement.


	3. Chapter 3

Magicien de renom, Stephen Strange était le seul être capable de prévoir ce qui attendait toute l'équipe face à Thanos.

Il avait peur. Mais il était Stephen Strange. Il ne le montrait pas.

Il avait vu tous les futurs possibles. Coupé du monde des humains, son esprit avait tournoyé à travers le marasme des possibilités existantes, toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres.

Seule une leur était bénéfique.

Mais à quel prix ?

Alors qu'il se sentait partir, Stephen Strange demandait pardon à Tony Stark qui le fixait d'un air hébété.

« Je suis désolé, Stark.C'était le seul moyen. »

Qu'est ce qu'il savait que les autres ne savaient pas ? En quoi donner la pierre à Thanos était une bonne chose?

Déterminé. Cynique. Coriace. Tranchant. C'était ce qui caractérisait Stephen Strange. Il faisait connaître ses opinions sans ambage.

Alors qu'est ce qui l'avait motivé à sauver Stark ?


	4. Chapter 4

Alors qu'il agonisait de la main de Thanos, Loki sentait la vie le quitter. Le Titan, implacable et cruel, prenait un plaisir malsain à achever celui qu'il avait asservi et torturé.

Comment avait t-il pu croire qu'un simple couteau l'achèverait ?

Sûrement la peur. Thanos était son pire cauchemar. Et Loki, aussi doué et prodigieux magicien soit t-il, ne pouvait rien contre cette peur maligne qui lui enserrait le ventre et l'empêchait d'agir comme il le devait.

Et alors que Thor hurlait de rage et de douleur de voir mourir son frère retrouvé, Loki pleurait son échec tandis que le souffle de la vie s'échappait de son corps.

Ils étaient liés pour toujours. Et tandis qu'il combattait aux côtés de Rockett, l'image de son frère chéri était gravée dans la pupille de Thor. Et il tentait, pour la cause commune, de supporter le chagrin qui lui enserrait le corps.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils combattaient ensemble, côte à côte.

Partenaires depuis si longtemps que cela leur semblait naturel.

Soutiens l'un pour l'autre.

Elle avait choisi de devenir une fugitive, pour lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Sans ses amis, Steve Rogers serait probablement mort.

Steve Rogers continuait de se battre, même s'il ne pensait rien mériter.

Ni son titre de sauveur du monde, ni le soutien de ses amis, ni son bouclier.

Ce bouclier construit par le père de Tony, qu'il avait employé contre son fils, et qui avait failli le tuer.

Alors oui, il avait voulu protéger Bucky, cet ami de toujours qui était désormais sous la protection du Wakanda. Oui, il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. Mais il avait failli le _tuer._ Celui qui avait été son partenaire, celui avec qui il avait essayé sans succès de trouver un terrain d'entente. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas censés s'entendre. Ca n'empêchait pas le lien. Mais parfois, le lien ne suffisait pas.

Ils étaient si fatigués de se battre tous...

Et pourtant, les guerriers qu'ils étaient poursuivaient inlassablement leur tâche. Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls qui le pouvaient, qui en avaient la capacité, la responsabilité.Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls qui le voulaient bien.

A la fin, ils ne restaient plus qu' premiers Avengers. La Veuve Noire, la guerrière brisée et redoutable. Fidèle jusqu'au bout à ses opinions, et à un homme.

Le héros de la nation déchu par les autres mais surtout par lui-même. Donnant ses dernières forces dans un combat sans fin. Ayant perdu son meilleur ami encore une fois. Qu'est ce qui lui restait ?

Elle. Et lui.S'ils parvenaient à se retrouver. Lui...

Pourquoi passe t-on du temps à se faire du mal?


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky avait trouvé refuge au Wakanda.

Après une vie de souffrance, de douleur et de peine, il avait pu trouver un peu de paix dans ce pays fascinant et caché aux yeux de tous, à la technologie et à l'intelligence incomparable.

Il s'était reposé, ressourcé à travers cette nature qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait plus été aussi en paix depuis longtemps.

Et puis il l'avait revu. Steve. Cet ami si cher à son cœur qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps. Qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il était tombé du train. Qu'il avait retrouvé soixante dix ans plus tard, alors qu'il était conditionné par Hydra. Il avait tué à mains nues les parents d'un de ses partenaires, parce qu'il était conditionné. Il avait tué des dizaines et des dizaines de personne dont il ne pourrait jamais enlever le sang de ses mains, et il se sentait tellement _sale._

 _« Tu te rappelles d'eux ? »_

 _« Je me rappelle de tous »_

Il se rappelait des cris, des sanglots, de la souffrance des parents de Tony , Tony dont il avait brisé la vie, sans le savoir et le vouloir.

Il était la cause d'une souffrance immense, de la destruction d'une amitié, de tant de malheurs. Il le savait et il devait chaque jours vivre avec, et il voulait juste être en _paix._

Il était retourné se battre, parce qu'on le lui demandait et que c'était nécessaire. Mais il s'en serait passé.

Il avait fait la guerre. Il avait été le jouet d'Hydra. Savoir qui il était était désormais difficile, pour lui le premier.

Puis il se sentit partir, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et le monde dispaut autour de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Tchallah était un roi valeureux et courageux. Après la mort de son père, brutale et inattendue, il avait dû diriger un royaume qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux de par sa jeunesse. Il avait affronté un cousin que la société avait détruit et déterré des secrets de famille qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaî avait cru mourir, et il s'était relevé. Il avait cru que c'était fini, et il s'était battu pour sa famille et son peuple.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il menait ses troupes contre un ennemi que personne ne connaissait et qui dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent, Tchallah assumait son rôle de roi et de guerrier. Il mettait sa peur de côté et était ce roi que tout le monde attendait qu'il soit.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce que s'il craquait maintenant, ils étaient tous foutus.

Quelle que soit l'issue de ce combat, il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Corps et âme. Pour son pays, pour ses opinions, pour ses proches, pour le bien. Pour le Wakanda.


	8. Chapter 8

Shuri n'avait jamais été prise au sérieux par ceux qui la considéraient trop jeune pour être une scientifique accomplie. Pourtant Shuri était un génie. Une scientifique capable de créer des choses inimaginables et incroyables.

Elle avait crée la costume de son frère.

Elle avait secouru Vision.

Elle s'était battue aux côtés de son frère et d'Okoye lors de cette soirée qui avait dérapé. Elle avait fui lorsque le trône de son frère avait été volé. Elle l'avait cru mort. Malgré le chagrin, elle avait combattu pour son pays et leur liberté, à tous.

Maintenant que son frère n'était plus, serait-ce à elle d'accepter la responsabilité du trône ?

De par sa jeunesse et sa féminité, Shuri avait souvent été moquée par ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de voir. Voir qu'elle était forte, qu'elle était intelligente, qu'elle était courageuse et avisée. Que son talent n'était pas dans sa force brute, mais dans son savoir. Un savoir que les imbéciles ne possédaient pas.

Les humiliations, le mépris et les moqueries ne feraient pas flancher Shuri.

Elle était du Wakanda, après tout.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark voulait un enfant.

Un enfant qu'il pourrait chérir, avec la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il voulait juste une vie normale.

Peter Parker avait développé son instinct paternel.

Malheureusement, les ennuis semblaient ne jamais vouloir le lâcher.

C'est ainsi que Tony Stark retrouva son partenaire de science Bruce Banner, et fut propulsé dans une aventure qui allait lui coûter tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Ses amis.

Ses espérances.

Son fils de cœur.

Il avait assez souffert. Pourquoi ne le laissait t-on pas tranquille?Tout ce à quoi il assistait le dépassait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ok ? »

« Non, vous, vous ne comprenez pas que Thanos me prend la tête depuis six ans ! »

Quand il s'était engagé dans les Avengers, jamais Tony n'avait cru qu'il subirait de telles souffrances.

Un stress post-traumatique harassant.

La culpabilité de ses erreurs et de ses échecs.

La trahison.

Il avait été trahi tant de fois.

Par son père adoptif, par son meilleur ami, par celui que son père admirait tant.

Mais il avait aussi connu l'amitié, les rires, les sourires, la confiance, la complicité. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu aux côtés des Avengers avait fait de lui quelqu'un de différent. Un meilleur homme.

Il n'était plus ce milliardaire arrogant uniquement intéressé par les femmes et l'alcool.

Et dans le fond, il était évident qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il n'était qu'un gamin perdu dans un corps d'homme, cherchant désespéremment l'affection de ses pairs. Cherchant à être vu autrement que comme un marchand d'armes véreux et destructeur. Pourquoi aurait t-il réagi si violemment à la trahison de Steve, sinon ?

Et alors qu'il pleurait la perte de Peter, Tony voyait s'ouvrir devant lui un chemin sombre, dont il devrait se défaire par ses propres moyens. Et peut-être, peut-être qu'il devrait mettre sa rancune de côté pour sauver ce qu'il restait du monde...

Peter Parker est juste un gamin. Et Tony Stark est son père. Il l'admire, il veut lui ressembler, il veut tout faire comme un môme. Comme un enfant qui veut rendre fier son père.

Oui mais voilà Tony n'est pas d'accord. Parce que c'est dangereux, ce qu'ils font. C'est dangereux, la guerre. Et Peter pourrait ne jamais en revenir. Peter pourrait mourir et Tony ramener son corps à Tante May, cette femme admirable qui s'occupe de Peter comme son fils. Alors Tony tente de maintenir Peter loin des combats, mais il n'y parvient pas. Parce que Peter a quinze ans et qu'il est sacrément tétu, et qu'il veut faire bien et prouver à Tony qu'il peut y arriver, et il ne réalise pas ce qu'il risque ou alors un peu mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Et alors qu'il disparaît et pleure d'incompréhension dans les bras de Tony, celui-ci sent son âme se briser.

Il a perdu son fils.

Il n'a pas su le protéger.

Peter l'a suivi dans la bataille à son insu, et il a dû accepter sa présence dans l'équipe et c'est juste de la _folie._

Pourquoi l'a t-il recruté durant les Accords ?

Tout le monde était contre, et il ne les a pas écoutés.

Pourquoi ?

Ce gamin aurait du vivre. La folie de Thanos l'a consumé, comme tant d'autres.

Et Tony pleure cette famille qu'il ne pourra jamais construire.

Pepper pleure son homme qui a disparu, pour lequel elle a peur à chaque mission qu'il effectue, à chaque monstre qu'il affronte.

Peter pleure cette mort qu'il ne veut pas voir venir et qu'il ne comprend pas.

Ils ont tous peur de quelque chose, et ils doivent tous en affronter les conséquences.


	10. Chapter 10

Heimdall était le Gardien du Bifrost et de l'accès d'Asgard à la Terre.

Il avait affronté Loki.

Hela.

Il pouvait bien affronter Thanos.

Invoquant ce qui lui restait de forces, Heimdall employa la magie qui coulait dans ses veines afin d'envoyer Bruce sur Terre. De le protéger. Et de lui permettre de prévenir ceux qui pouvaient l'être de la menace qu'était Thanos.

Alorq qu'il sentait l'épée s'enfoncer dans sa chair, Heimdall savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.


	11. Chapter 11

Rockett avait été utilisé. Toute sa vie, on l'avait démonté,remonté, expérimenté comme on le ferait sur un objet.

Oui mais voilà, Rockett n'était _pas_ un objet.

Alors Rockett s'était muré dans ses sarcasmes et ses coups bas, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, provoquant des conflits que son équipe aurait préféré éviter.

Malgré tout, son équipe l'avait transformé.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à faire équipe avec le Dieu du Tonnerre, qui venait d'un univers inconnu au sien, pour affronter un ennemi non identifié et apparemment très destructeur. Le dit dieu avait perdu toute sa famille, dont son frère à cause de cet ennemi apparemment redoutable.

Il le prenait pour le capitaine du vaisseau, lui donnant l'occasion de faire taire Quill. Forcément maintenant Rockett aimait bien Thor. Il avait flatté son ego, le reconnaissant comme quelqu'un de supérieurement intelligent. Il était fort, sympa, et il avait de l'humour.

Tout pour plaire, quoi.

Puis vint l'angoisse.

Rockett s'engageait dans quelque chose de complètement inconnu. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_.

Il avait trouvé une famille. _« Il avait tout à perdre... »._


	12. Chapter 12

Rhodey était un militaire.

Toute sa vie, il avait suivi les ordres du gouvernement parce que c'était ce qu'il pensait être le mieux à faire.

Pour eux, il avait trahi son meilleur ami.

Pour eux, il avait perdu ses jambes.

La route avait été longue. Mais Rhodey avait fini par comprendre que suivre les ordres aveuglément juste parce que l'individu en face de vous avait une médaille était une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

Alors, pour se rattraper, Rhodey avait aidé Steve, Natasha, Vision, Wanda et Sam à s'enfuir. Et même, il les avait suivis.

Parce que la cause qu'ils défendaient était bien plus juste que celle du Général Ross. Tellement plus juste.

Au Wakanda, Rhodey retrouvait une cause juste pour laquelle se battre, bien plus utile que ces Accords puérils proposés par un Général avide de pouvoir.


	13. Chapter 13

Hulk avait peur de Thanos.

Bruce Banner était terrifié.

Hulk avait été battu par Thanos, ce qui était peut-être sa première défaite depuis le début de son existence. Après tout, qui battait Hulk ?

Alors Hulk refusait de sortir malgré les supplications de Bruce face au danger. Parce qu'il avait peur d'échouer de nouveau.

Ils avaient tous fait confiance au Hulk pour vaincre Thanos sur ce vaisseau, et il avait échoué.Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur et mal de toute sa vie.

Bruce Banner allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Lui et le Hulk formaient un duo. Mais cette fois-ci, Bruce était seul.

Il fut le premier à prévenir Tony du danger, affolé par ce qu'il avait vu sur le vaisseau. Il fut celui qui appela Steve à la rescousse.

Ce qui sauva la vie à Wanda et à Vision.

Il se battit aux côtés de ses amis contre l'armée de Thanos, il fut celui qui confia Vision à Shuri.

Bruce n'était pas le plus causant, mais probablement l'un des plus intelligents.

Il avait compris que seuls, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, et qu'ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide possible. Alors peu importe ces conflits dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Ils devaient être unis. Même si ils devaient en mourir.

Le temps n'était plus à la romance et aux conflits.

Revoir Natasha avait été troublant.

Mais c'était fini.

Leurs préoccupations étaient différentes maintenant.

Vivre ou mourir.

Le cycle de la vie continuait de tourner, changeant les relations, les amitiés, les amours...Et en gardant certaines intactes.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick Fury sentait son sang le glacer.

Une alerte avait été détectée par le SHIELD, une alerte importante. Dangereuse. Menaçante.

Nick Fury ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait mais il avait peur.

Installée à ses côtés, Maria Hill sentait la panique s'installer également dans ses veines.

Nick et Maria n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel.

Soudain, un immeuble s'écroula, percuté par un avion qui venait visiblement de perdre tout contrôle.

Autour d'eux, des choses, des gens disparaissaient.

La voiture roulait dans les rues de New-York à une allure affolante tandis que Nick et Maria tentaient de comprendre une situation qui les dépassait de très loin.

Fury vit soudain des passants disparaître.

Puis ce fut le tour de Maria.

Il arrêta la voiture, tenta de retrouver la trace des disparus, appela Maria.

Puis il se sentit partir à son tour, dans une fumée étincelante.


	15. Chapter 15

Il ne restait plus que les anciens.

Ceux qui avaient constitué la première équipe des Avengers.

Ceux qui avaient, sans le vouloir, tout initié.

Tout débuté.

Tout commencé.

Et avec qui tout allait se finir.

Au Wakanda, sur le champ de bataille, les Avengers fixaient avec incrédulité la poussière étincelante qui emportait leurs amis. Ils contemplaient les places vides où reposaient leurs corps quelques secondes auparavant.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher le massacre promis par Thanos. La douleur et la peine se diffusait dans leurs veines devant ce constat d'échec, devant la perte de leurs amis.

Le Wakanda était désormais une semblable à une plaine dévastée.

Les Avengers déchirés allaient devoir se réunir. L'ancienne équipe, séparée, allait devoir se rassembler pour affronter Thanos et sauver ce qui restait de leur monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, désormais.

 _Can we ?_


End file.
